Dangerous Territory
by SchizoInsanity
Summary: A simple assignment has turned into an absolute nightmare for Mr. Snippy. He is at the hands of this monstrosity, begging for his Captain to save him. But will Zee Captain come in time? Or is the damage already done? *WARNING INSIDE*


**Note from Zee Techie: **So, this is the product of forum conversation. My hands are shaking as I write this…I'm seriously scared that I can write something so sick and twisted. I pray that I don't get kicked off the site for this…or that Alexiuss thinks I'm some kind of sick weirdo.

Oh wait, he probably already does. Well, I'm screwed! *makes her own grave and lies in it* Send lots of radiation and tea because I'm going to Hell!

**WARNING! PLEASE READ THIS: **What you are about to dive into is a story that contains non-consensual sex (aka rape) between TWO separate species (Snippy and Cancer). It won't go into extreme/explicit detail but it might just be enough to give you a picture of what is going on. If you don't want to read that…TURN. BACK. NOW! I won't suffer at the hands of your flames/accusations/hate because you don't like what I wrote. I WARNED YOU!

…

He really hated Mondays.

He was sitting tied up to a chair. For the past two hours he had been interrogated by enemy survivors. They beat him and even threatened to shoot him. He never knew that having the barrel of a gun pressed to his head was so scary. The cool metal set shivers through his body and the sound of the gun being cocked made him die a little inside. But no matter what they did he refused to talk.

_'Why are you protecting those boobs? They don't give two shits about you, Snippy. Captain wouldn't have sent you out here if he cared about you, even a little!'_ His mind screamed and while he wanted to agree, he couldn't. He couldn't betray his Captain, _'Even if he is a boob…I still care about him. Even…even if he doesn't care about me.'_

He was starting to feel sick to his stomach though as he listened to some of them talk. He could feel them staring at him, undressing him with their eyes. It made his skin crawl with disgust. Praying that they would go on patrol or fall asleep soon.

…

His wish had come true.

When the night had fallen he waited until he was sure that no one would come into the room they were holding him in. Finally he started squirming against his binds causing the chair to tilt sideways. He continued rocking, squirming until finally the chair hit the floor. He started wriggling his arms until the ropes started loosening. But something made him stop cold. A pair of footsteps starting getting closer and closer until a shadow was casted over him.

"Trying to escape, huh?" He glanced up and saw one of the survivors standing over him. A fully loaded gun in hand and a sick grin on his face, "A good beating ought to fix the urges."

He closed his eyes tight, waiting for the pain to come. But it never did.

He heard a gargled choking noise. He feared looking up, so all he saw was a pair of feet kicking like crazy. The next thing he knew blood was dripping from above and all over him. It was disgusting but that wasn't his main concern, _'What the hell is going on?'_

Soon everything was stained red, including him.

When he finally managed to look up he suppressed the urge to vomit. Standing in the place of the guard was a deformed skeleton of some kind. Instead of being white it was stained red and wrapped in red veins. He saw thicker ones attached to its head and one was even coming out of its mouth, leading upward. He didn't dare guess where it all connected to. In the left eye socket was an eyeball, staring right at him. It scared him a little but he tried to keep his fear to a minimal. In its hand was the picture drawn by the Captain.

Its voice struck fear into his heart.

**"PROdUCE YOUR PROPRIEtOR."**

"My what…?" He whispered. Did the thing think that the Captain owned him? If it did, then it was far from the truth. He started squirming faster, trying to escape. Whatever the thing wanted, he wasn't going to get it. The survivors didn't get the Captain and neither was this monster.

**"ThERE IS NO EsCAPiNG. YoU Will TeLL US WhERE YOuR PROPRIEtOR is…WHeTHER YoU LIkE IT OR NOt." **It said this so casually, as if Charles Snippy had no choice in the matter.

_'It'll be a cold day in hell before I listen to this thing…'_ He thought as he continued to struggle. His body was exhausted but he knew he could do this. After a moment of squirming he felt the binds snap. Without questioning his amount of luck he got to his feet and made a mad dash to the exit. He never made it out the door.

Something wrapped around his ankles and hoisted him off the ground.

"BWAH! LET ME GO!" He screamed. His body was running off pure adrenaline at this point, pain no longer mattered. His only objective was to get free and find the Captain as soon as possible, to warn him about this creature.

**"IT Is USeLESS TO StRUGGLE."** The creature moaned out. Snippy became a little nervous as he was hoisted higher into the air. He managed to choke out a scream for help. Apart of him was hoping that perhaps someone would hear it.

_'Who are you kidding, Charles? No one cares that much about you…'_ His mind told him, _'Wait…what the fuck is going on?'_

He felt something snaking around his waist.

**Warning: This is where the nightmare begins. Last chance click the back button.**

Charles managed to gather enough energy to look upwards and saw that a vein was wrapped around his waist while another was fiddling with the waistband of his pants. It was scaring him but he couldn't find his voice, _'This…no. This isn't happening…not like this…'_

He could only watch in horror as the appendage finally managed to creep under the band. A shudder coursed through his body as it brushed against his skin. He wanted to vomit, cry and scream but he suppressed the urges.

"Bwah…?" He muttered out. More of those vein-like appendages were snaking up and under his jacket, then his shirt. They glided over the skin of his stomach, circling around his waist and did the same to his back. One even started running up and down his spine.

He felt disgusted.

Not because of what was happening but because some part of him was enjoying it. He couldn't remember anyone, man or woman showing him this kind of attention. A part of him always hoped that the Captain would touch him this way but the man was insane. He didn't care for anyone but himself.

_'All these years, you lied to yourself…'_ He thought, _'The Captain…he'd never love you…he's too caught up…in his own world.'_

One of the appendages worked their way up, removing his facial gear. Behind LED blue lenses were bright blue eyes filled with tears. A few managed to slip, trickling down and getting caught in his hair. His whole world was crashing around him as this thing continued to violate him. It was useless to struggle and no one would save him.

That was the reality of it.

His body finally gave in, going limp in the clutches of monstrosity. He could still feel those thick veins touching him, sending small shudders of pleasure through him. But his body didn't have the will to react. Only did he react when he felt one of them brush against a rather sensitive spot. His eyes widened as his mouth opened to scream but only a choked yelp came out.

It turned into a scream of pain when it worked its way inside of him.

It moved in and out of him repeatedly, violating his insides. When he tried to reach around and grab at the intruder two thinner veins wrapped around his wrists and held them in place. He let out another scream as it moved in deeper.

_'PLEASE! LET THAT FUCKING IDIOT CARE ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONCE! Please…'_He cried in his own head. He pleaded with whatever being would listen, praying that his Captain would save him, _'Just this once…'_

As another scream tore through his throat one of the appendages wrapped around his throat, choking him. The movement from within seemed to get faster. It hit a pleasure spot inside him. He struggled to squirm away but he was stuck in place.

**"TeLl ME YoUR DEsIRES…SnIPPY."**__He nearly jumped out of his own skin when it moaned his name. He glanced down and saw the deformed monstrosity had crafted the Captain from bones and veins. The appendages lowered Snippy until he was at eye level with the creation. One of the hands reached up and brushed against his cheeks. It hurt to know that this would probably be the closest he'd ever get to his Captain.

Subconsciously he leaned into the touch.

**"TEll ME, MeIN SNiPPY…TeLL YoUR CaPTAIN"**__The creature said with a German accent. The pain had subsided when he closed his eyes, thinking it was the Captain talking to him and not some alien creature that was still violating him.

"…you…Captain…" He whimpered out.

**"YoU ArE A WEaK HuMAn, SNiPPy."** The pain returned tenfold. His eyes snapped open as the appendage plunged deeper into body. It felt like it was in his stomach. The formation of Captain had fallen apart before his very eyes. He managed to cry out and squirmed as the appendage seemed to move faster. He was begging for it all to end.

And it finally did.

He felt liquid warmth fill him and gasped as the appendage pulled out. The others just dropped him to the ground, **"We WIlL FInD YOuR CAPTaIN, HUmAN."**

He felt the ground shake beneath him as the creature lumbered off to another part of the city. Leaving him broken and abused, like a used toy. More tears fell from those empty blue eyes, "…Captain…"

**And here ends the torture**

…

Night had fallen.

The Captain had been wandering the wastes in search of his Snippy Sniper but there had been no signs of him. He had begun to worry, _'Where would mein Snippy be? He knows not to leave his Captain!'_

He walked through a broken gate, ignoring the wreckage that had been created. He walked inside, "Snippy? Are you in here? It is your amazing, sexy Captain!"

He thought he heard a whisper coming from deeper within. So further he went and looked around, "Mr. Snippy?"

The Captain walked around another corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Vibrant eyes widened from behind the mask, "CHARLES!"

He raced forward and dropped to his knees. He tried to reach forward and grab a hold of his Sniper but the man reacted violently. Swiping at the air and letting out a frightened scream. The Captain was at a loss as to what to do. He removed his hat and gas mask, setting the aside. Purple locks of hair resting against the back of his neck and vibrant violet eyes were filled with worry.

"It is only me, Snippy…" He whispered as he edged closer. Scared blue eyes stared back at him, "I'm not going to hurt you…I promise."

"H-how…do I know…you're real?" The marksman choked out. The Captain pondered the question and slowly reached forward, grabbing onto one of his Sniper's hands. He pulled it forward until it rested against his face. Nothing happened at first until trembling fingers started brushing against the skin, _'It's…really him…he came for me…'_

"See? I am zee real Captain." The German whispered with a bit of smile. The sniper didn't care if he looked like a fool. He lunged forward and latched onto his Commanding Officer, crying into his chest. The Captain didn't know what to do but instantly his arms wrapped around his marksman, "It is alright…I'm here now."

"D-don't…don't go..." He choked out. The Commanding Officer rested his chin on top of his marksman's head. A tint of anger filled those violet eyes when he caught sight of the thick substance all over the floor. He didn't need to ask to know what it was. The state of his sniper and the way he found him was all he needed to confirm it.

"I will never leave your side, Mein Snippy Sniper." He whispered, pulling his marksman closer, "You're safe now."

Carefully picking up Sniper, he walked out of the broken base. Leaving behind whatever nightmare had happened in there.

_'Zey will die for touching what is mine.'_

…

**End Note from Zee Techie: **Oh yeah…my hands are shaking. This abomination is at the hands of your reviews now. I pray I did a decent job….

*dies in her grave*


End file.
